


The Good Doctor

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: Request on Tumblr for a twink with no refractory period going to see a Shaman over sensitivity issues.





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, check out my blog at monsterfucc.tumblr.com, or the Outlands Archives at outlandsarchives.tumblr.com. You can also message me on discord at thehornyoutlands#1323

Dorian has a... problem. That is most definitely an understatement, but the entire predicament he's gotten himself into is difficult to describe. In a way, he's always had a problem. His cock is pretty huge - puberty hit him like a freight train and the next thing he had an 8" schlong between his legs, and no idea what to do with it.

When he told his brother, red-faced and embarrassed, his brother just laughed and said that the family had a little Minotaur mixed in. Dorian couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Some people wouldn't see having a big dick as an issue at all, but in the Outlands, it just makes you a target for all the pervy, corrupted monsters that would jump at the chance to drain you dry.

That, and it's damn near impossible to lost your virginity. Dorian was pretty shy, but any attempts to flirt were interrupted by the fact that everyone in school knew that he had a massive cock after a wardrobe malfunction in the changing room. The rumour spread like wildfire and for a solid month he was called nothing but Big Dick Dorian. It was... embarrassing.

With all of his peers too intimidated by Dorian's member, he turned to one of the seedy apps on the Outlands Net as a last resort. It didn't take long to find someone to take his virginity. At this point, he didn't care how he lost it, he just wanted it gone. All of his friends had long since lost theirs, and they had begun to make jabs at Dorian having a big cock but no way to use it.

A lot of red flags sprung up on the guy's profile. He was older than Dorian by at least 20 years. He was a visitor from out of town, looking to have some "innocent fun with a kinky like-minded individual". His interests revealed that he was into bondage and leather. Unfortunately, Dorian had been edging for hours when the guy messaged him, and he had the house to himself.

It was impulsive, Dorian knew that, but it didn't stop him from inviting the guy over for a couple of hours of fun. His dad wouldn't be home until 6pm, which gave him 8 hours to have his fun and get rid of any evidence along with his virginity. Of course, it couldn't turn out as simple as he had hoped. 

The man known to Dorian only as 'Empty Ur Ballz' turned up at 11am, wearing a leather jacket, faded jeans, and a rucksack. He was handsome, with a neat grey beard and dark brown eyes. At this point, Dorian barely cared what he looked like, he just needed to fuck something until it couldn't move anymore.

That's probably how the stranger easily manipulated Dorian into letting him tie him to the bedposts, only able to thrash and moan as the stranger dishes out feather-light strokes on his acheing cock. He begs the still fully-clothed stranger to make him cum, who just chuckles. Usually when he's visiting these villages, he likes to play with the boy's for at least an hour before he let's them shoot their first load, but it's clear that this one had been edging for a while before he turned up. He also couldn't help but feel curious at the prospect of seeing that huge member shooting its cum.

He wrapped his lips around the head of the boy's cock, gently pulling his foreskin back to reveal the head, soaked with pre-cum. At the feeling of the wet heat around the head of his cock, Dorian began to pump his hips upwards, desperately chasing his orgasm, the older man let him continue to thrust, amused at how eager the boy was.

It didn't take long before the teen's balls drew upwards, and the man let himself slip down the cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. Dorian wailed with pleasure, his toes curling against the bedposts as his hips stuttered and his cock began to pump powerful loads of salty cum down the stranger's throat.

The stranger pulled upwards, gently sucking on the head of the teen's cock, tasting the last few pumps of semen out of the throbbing cock. This was his favourite part, when the boy realised that he wasn't about to pull off of his cock just yet, and he would suck him to at least one other orgasm before teaching them that he can make them cum through methods they haven't even thought about: electrodes on their nuts, lust leaf on their feet, knotted dildo in their ass...

This teen was strange though, he wasn't getting hard at all. In fact, he seemed to be thrusting upwards again, trying to encourage the stranger to take more of his cock. Surely post-orgasm sensitivity would have settled in by now, right? The stranger shrugged, throating as much of his cock as he could manage, listening to the boy's moans and praise, fondling his nuts while gently circling his pink hole with a finger.

Not long after he came again, balls pumping another few wads of cum into the man's greedy gullet. Even the experienced stranger was beginning to feel some strain, his jaw acheing slightly from accommodating Dorian's impressive meat. His curiosity peaked when Dorian began to gently thrust into his mouth once more.

He pulled off of the teen's cock. "Kid, don't you get sensitive after cumming?", he asked, one eyebrow raised. Dorian was sweaty and panting, barely able to answer. His cock may not be sensitive but he's clearly getting exhausted. "Uh... no... I thought that was normal? Is it weird?" He replied, suddenly rather self-conscious.

"Oh, it's weird." The stranger replied, tightening the ropes around the teen's ankles and uncorking a bottle of lust-leaf lube that he kept in his bag. He didn't like to use this stuff too often, it's a hassle to get a hold of. Once he pours this onto Dorian's cock, the teen won't be able to hold back his orgasm for more than a few seconds, his cock shooting handsfree, probably through a few orgasms at least. "It's weird, and we're going to have so much fun with it."

Dorian swallowed, suddenly realising just how much of a bad idea this was.

* * *

Dorian woke up at 5pm, his throat hoarse from screaming around a gag that the stranger had fashioned from a dirty sock on Dorian's floor. He looked down at his cock, the head was rubbed raw, and it was still wet. Cum, both dry and still wet painted his abs and even his face. His balls throbbed with overuse, pulled up tight to his taint and red.

He pulled himself upwards with shaky legs, getting a whiff of his room. It smelled like a locker room orgy, he needed to do something about that quickly. His dad would be home in an hour. He opened the window and stumbled towards the shower on shaky legs. The feeling of the warm water on his skin was amazing.

He closed his eyes and let the water rush over him, cleaning the cum off of his body as well as the shame of being so stupid. He'll never use one of those apps again, but at the very least he lost his virginity... kinda. Getting a blowjob counts as losing your virginity, right? He's brought out of his inner monologue at the familiar feeling of his cock pulsing, standing up like a flagpole.

"Really?!" Dorian said, surprised as his own body's capabilities. He had came so many times he didn't even want to think about an orgasm for at least a week. And yet, his cock still standing rigid, the shower spraying directly over the abused head. Dorian was about to get out of the shower when his eyes widened and his hips pumped forward involuntarily, a long rope of cum shooting from his cock onto the bathroom wall. He stared, amazed, when suddenly another shot out, and within seconds he was hanging onto the towel rack, shuddering through a completely handsfree orgasm.

He stood there, his cock softening once more, surprised at the ability of his balls to produce even more cum. He was more surprised as the spontaneity of the orgasm, completely unprovoked save for the feeling of the shower spraying water onto his cock. He had never been particularly sensitive before, and was worried for what this may bring. Ultimately, he chalked it up to some left-over sensitivity from the milking session with the pervert stranger, and assumed that it would disappear soon.

Besides, he had bigger worries, like trying to make the entire house smell like he wasn't just milked like a cow by a completely stranger. Without a single thought, he deleted the app off of his phone and went about his life like normal.

* * *

It's been a week, and the sensitivity is still very much present. Dorian has been trying to accommodate his new hair-trigger orgasms into his life, but it's anything but easy. He had been routinely waking up in a puddle of cum, gently thrusting into his bedsheets. At this point, he's abandoned trying to replace his sheets every night, and simply puts a towel down when he goes to sleep.

He has to shower with his back to the spray, even spending to long rubbing soapy water over his cock is enough to trigger an orgasm. He has to wear particularly baggy underwear and sweatpants. The first day he went out to school in briefs and skinny jeans, and had to excuse himself to the bathroom at least 3 times because he had accidentally blown a load while shifting in his seat.

His friends congratulated him over losing his virginity (after he edited the story slightly), but he desperately wished he could reverse whatever that asshole did to him. He was sick of constantly emptying his balls. He had enough sexual stamina to handle the multiple daily orgasms without much pain, but there was only so long he could keep it up before someone questioned him on it.

He had skipped swim practice twice already, terrified of the idea of his cock springing out of his speedos, spraying cum into the pool infront of the entire team and the coach. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Red-faced, he walked to the Shaman's house, sheepishly knocking on the door and waiting for the man to answer. He had never been to the Shaman's house before, but his friends who have met him say that he's a kind man who eagerly helps anyone that comes to him. Dorian just hopes that he's... discreet with the teen's 'sensitive' matter.

The Shaman answered, greeting the young man and inviting him inside. He seemed nice, early 40s, his black hair just starting to go gray at the temples. He didn't fit the robe-wearing, old and decrepit image of Shamans that Dorian had gotten from the TV. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and tan pants, he looked more like a lumberjack than an experienced magic-user.

Dorian was bright red all throughout explaining his unique predicament, but the Shaman didn't seem to judge, just nodding and asking him brief questions about whether or not he knew what the man was using as lube. Dorian had no idea, and was steadily feeling more and more stupid at how easily he let this man into his house.

The Shaman invited the boy into a smaller room, where he put on a pair of rubber gloves and asked Dorian to take his pants off, motioning for him to sit on a nearby chair. Dorian was pretty apprehensive of letting the man touch his cock, considering what happened last time he let a stranger anywhere near it. "Uh... if you touch it, it's going to... y'know..." Dorian explained, refusing to meet the man's gaze.

"Don't worry, Dorian." The Shaman chuckled, his deep voice calming Dorian. "I've seen far worse than a little sensitivity."

Dorian relented and shucked off his sweats, leaving them on a heap on the floor along with his boxers. The man raised an eyebrow at the teen's impressive meat, but said nothing. Dorian's cock was already beginning to chub up at just the thought of being touched, Dorian just hopes that he doesn't cum handsfree from the sheer thought of the attractive man touching his cock.

Thankfully, he doesn't, but it's still embarrassing when his hips pump forward and he fucks into the Shaman's fist, shooting ropes of cum onto his shirt. The Shaman can't hide his surprise as how quickly the boy came, but doesn't show any anger or disgust at the ropes of cum staining his clothes. Instead, he simply holds his fist firm and allows the teen to ride through the rest of his orgasm.

When it seems that he successfully emptied his balls, the Shaman nods. "I definitely see what you mean, Dorian. I'm surprised you didn't come to me sooner, I can't imagine how difficult it had been living with such high sensitivity." Looking at the cock in his fist, a few dribbles of cum dripping down onto his wrist. "It seems that your 'visitor' used a specific strain of lust leaf which causes high sensitivity, but thankfully it can be reversed relatively easily... Dorian?"

The Shaman looked up at the teen's face, screwed up in concentration. The Shaman cocked his head in confusion before Dorian's willpower gave in and his mouth fell open, a long moan reverberating around the office as he once again begins to fuck into the Shaman's firm grip on his cock. The Shaman then realised what was happening, he hadn't taken his hand off of Dorian's cock and the sensitivity was allowing him to experience another orgasm in rapid succession.

"Fascinating..." The Shaman said, removing his hand from the teen's throbbing cock and watching as it bobs up and down, finally beginning to soften with no more stimulation to carry it towards another orgasm. It seems that the sensitivity provided by the lust-leaf is piggybacking off of Dorian's natural sexual stamina, allowing him to experience multiple successive orgasms with no refractory time or drawbacks. It's something that the Shaman wished he could study in more detail. He's brought back to reality by Dorian clearing his throat, uncomfortable with the Shaman's face just mere inches from his cock.

"Apologies, Dorian." The Shaman smiled, "I should have been more careful. Let's get you that treatment, shall we?" The Shaman kicked his rolling chair over to his desk and pulled out two vials of liquid, mixing them together into a murky, pink liquid. "Now, if you'd just drink this, and forgive the taste." The Shaman chuckled, putting Dorian at ease.

Dorian downed the liquid, pulling a face at the taste, sticking his tongue out and making the Shaman laugh. He goes to stand up before the Shaman gestures for him to stay, "Please, give it a few minutes to take effect." Dorian cocks an eye, but sits back down, wishing he could get up and put his pants on, but he supposes that the Shaman's already seen everything.

He sits there for around 20 seconds, and just as he's about to ask the Shaman how long until he'll be able to leave, he's out like a light, falling limp on the bed he's sitting on.

"It's embarassing... I know." The local blacksmith explained, gesturing towards his cock. It was noticeably small, barely 3", contrasting humourously with his muscular, hairy build. "I thought it would just be a quick enhancement, you know..."

"We all make mistakes." The Shaman explained, "Those travelling mages can offer you many wonderful things, but they're like genies, it always comes with a condition. Yes, for a week you had a much larger penis, but then it gradually shrunk."

The Blacksmith nodded ashamed. "No need to worry, though. I know a spell which can reverse it. But in future, make sure that you come to me before any warlock." He chuckled, getting up from his chair. "I'll just be a few minutes. I need to grab a few materials and prepare for the spell." 

With that, he left the room and went down to the basement. He taps his fingers along the shelves, grabbing the needed materials: Minotaur fur, Growth Cap, a few lust berries, now all that is left is the catalyst. He walks over to the end of the basement and pulls a small curtain out of the way, revealing Dorian's 8" cock jutting out from the wall, fully erect and leaking onto some newspapers that the Shaman had laid down.

It was regrettable, having to lock him up down here but he was just too useful of a resource to let go. The Shaman had been trying for years, but never managed to get the perfect mix of sexual stamina and sensitivity to get a steady supply of human cum. Human cum was used in nearly every spell and alchemical mixture as a catalyst, the life force within the semen giving the magic's spark. Previously, the Shaman would use his own semen or that of a willing participant, but none had the ability to cum as frequently as Dorian.

He had taken the boy's rucksack and scraps of his clothing and planted them near the forest, along with several tufts of Werewolf fur, splashing some Werewolf cum over the nearby bushes to make it seem like he was dragged away into the forest. The village had given up on any attempts to reclaim him, the forests surrounding the village simply too dangerous to even justify any rescue efforts. Once he found the ability to replecate Dorian's unique biology onto one of the travelling vagrants who occasionally pass through the village, he would return him to his family with false memories of Werewolf abduction and living as a pack-slave.

He placed a drop of lubricant onto his index finger, and gently pulled back the boy's foreskin. He jumped to life behind the wall, muffled moans barely audible as he feels the touch on his cock. The Shaman had been milking dozens of loads out of him over the last few days, his magic sustaining the teen's body. He gently rubbed the boy's frenulum with his lubed finger, one, two, three times before the boy's cock began to pump long ropes of cum into a small cup the older man had placed above his head. He had managed to fill half of it before the Shaman pulled away, letting the cock throb in mid-air.

His regret at keeping the boy prisoner is real, but he views it as a necessity to help the village. He ignores the nights where he allows the teen to thrust into his mouth, pumping load after load down his throat, absorbing the life-force from the cum and getting stronger with each wad. He had convinced himself that his reasons are entirely altruistic.

Putting any doubts out of his mind, he mixes together the material and charges it with magic, watching as it turns into a glowing blue concoction. Walking upstairs, he sighs and opens the door to the exmination room once again, a kind smile on his face. "Let's get you treated." No one in the village would suspect the kind, caring Shaman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, check out my blog at monsterfucc.tumblr.com, or the Outlands Archives at outlandsarchives.tumblr.com. You can also message me on discord at thehornyoutlands#1323


End file.
